dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Sung Jong
Perfil *'Nombre: '이성종 / Lee Sung Jong'thumb|282px|Sung Jong' *'Profesión: '''Cantante y Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Gwangju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''179cm *'Peso: 52kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''A *'Signo zodiacal: Virgo *'''Signo zodiacal chino: Gallo *'Agencia:' Woollim Entertainment Programas de TV *2013: "JTBC High Society" Ep 75, 76. *2013: "Ask in a box" *2013: "TheBeatles Code 2" *2013: TrunQ Korea *2013: MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2012: Infinite Ranking King *2012: Idol Wrestling *2012: Mnet Ranking King *2012: Weekly Idol *2012'': KBS Gag Concert'' *2012: MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *2011: Birth of a Family *2011: Strong Heart *2011: Happy Together *2011: Sesame Player 2 *2011: Weekly Idol *2011: E Channel Life or Death Situation 1% *2011: KBS "Family Ties" *2011: Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite *2011: Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" *2011: The Beatles Code *2011: KBS Gag Concert *2011: MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *2010: You're my oppa *2010: Goguma *2010: Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *2010: Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" *2010: MBC "Quiz That Changes The World" (SungYeol, SungJong) *2010: Infinity Girls *2010: KBS "Star Golden Bell" *2010: KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" *2010: MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) *2010: MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) *2010: MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) Videos Musicales *"Run" - Epik High, como el pianista del grupo. Anuncios *2012 Samsung "GALAXY PLAYER." (video grupo)(teaster) Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop:' INFINITE **'Posición:' Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Educacion:' **Universidad Daekyung *'Familia: '''Un hermano menor, Seongyu (3 años menor) *'Idiomas:' Coreano e inglés. *'Hobbies:' Ver películas (en especial las de terror), escuchar música, y tocar el piano. *'Modelo a seguir: 'Epik High y Michael Jackson. *'Chica ideal: 'Con una sonrisa pura, linda, que tenga pelo lacio y que se ría con el todo el tiempo. *'Religion: 'Cristiano. *'Fanclub: '''Sungels. *Suele ser comparado con una mujer por lo cual se molesta mucho. *En el escenario es muy tierno y adorable, sin embargo fuera del escenario es más quieto, no hace demasiado para llamar la atención y frecuentemente se le encuentra perdido en sus propios pensamientos. *Es considerado un Flower Boy en Corea. *En una entrevista afirmó que las integrantes de SNSD, Taeyeon y Seohyun, así como la integrante de KARA, Goo Hara, asistieron a la misma escuela secundaria que él, debido a esto son cercanos. *Es cercano a Amber y Luna de F(x). *Tiene una cercana amistad con HwaYoung , ex-integrante de T-ara y Dasom de SISTAR. *En el programa Sukira Kiss The Radio, declaró que su grupo favorito era 2NE1 y su miembro favorita es Park Bom. *Parodió 'Magic Girl' de Orange Caramel junto a DongHo de U-Kiss y Dongjoon de ZE:A, formando 'Milk Caramel'. Durante su parodia de 'Magic Girl' llevó el mismo vestido que Nana, dejando a la audiencia impresionada por su buena figura. (Ver Video) *Tuvo su primer beso con Hwang Bo en el programa Midnight Idol. *En Music Bank bailó "Be My Baby" de Wonder Girls junto a KwangHee ZE:A, Shindong de Super Junior, Mir de MBLAQ y Hyunmu. (Ver Video). *En el programa Infinite, You're My Oppa!, le dijieron que parecía una chica y que podía debutar como una. *En Birth of a Family, era el encargado de limpiar el popo de los cachorros. *Es el favorito de Myungsoo para tomar fotos. Dice que sabe que Myungsoo le toma fotos y a veces posa para él. *En un concierto besó a Sungyeol cuando bailaban Trouble Maker (Ver imagen ). *Infinite recientemente apareció en el programa de Mnet "Beatles Code 2" como invitados. Durante el episodio, el MC Jang Dong Min comenzó diciendo: "En el pasado, hice un programa de radio con Sung Jong. Pero Sung Jong estaba tan guapo ese día, que hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza". *En Weekly Idol, Dongwoo dijo que Sungjong tiene el mejor trasero del grupo. *Hace poco declaro que su chica ideal de SNSD es Seohyun ya que la admira mucho. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galeria Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment